Run
by sexualsorbet
Summary: What would have happened if Callie had gotten shot during the shooting at the hospital?


Lexie sobbed into Mark's chest as he rubbed her back, trying to somehow calm her down; it wasn't that easy though. He didn't know how he was so calm himself. Well, he wasn't really calm. He just wasn't showing his weakness. He didn't like to do that.

There had been a shooting at the hospital. Lexie and Mark found Alex Karev in the elevator, completely covered in blood, as they tried to escape the shooter. He himself had been shot. They decided to take him into their care, and he had just been taken away in an ambulance to safety. They had honestly saved his life, which was kind of ironic, from all the bad blood that had sat between Mark and Alex previously. He was proud to say he saved his life.

Alex Karev was a good man, regardless of what he thought beforehand. He had really grown up and went through a lot. Mark looked up to him in a sense and hoped that he really would get his chance to be a star surgeon after he got better.

Mark's senses trailed off as he saw a familiar nurse running down the street. Everything was going in slow motion and it seemed as if the nurse was never going to find safety, but Mark soon realized that the nurse was running towards him and Lexie. Mark tensed up and Lexie looked up at him.

"What's wrong Mark?," she said, sniffling. She frowned as he let go of her, and stood up as the nurse approached. The nurse didn't even have to say one word. He just knew. He read her face. Mark knew what she was going to say.

He started running. He started running as fast as he could. Nothing was in his way, none of his surroundings mattered, nothing mattered at all. Mark was running at such a fast pace that his feet were barely touching the ground anymore. His heart was racing, he was sweating ridiculously, and tears were streaming down his face. As he breathed in each breath he felt the salty taste of his tears inside of his mouth. People watched him on the street with confused looks. A few people yelled to him that he was running the wrong way, but he didn't even glance at them, because they had it so wrong.

He was running in the right direction.

Police were surrounding the hospital, SWAT teams in every little corner, including in front of the hospital doors. He nearly punched them in the face as he pushed past them, and swung the doors open. He kept running. By now his adrenaline was so high that he wasn't even tired. He didn't take the elevator, because they had been shut down. He ran up the stairs. He was risking his life for this. Mark kept running, knocking over things in the hallway and continuing to sob. He pushed open the doors of the rooms, to see nothing he wanted to see. The hospital was like a ghost town.

He didn't think he'd ever get where he needed to be, when he finally did.

Mark didn't even have to think about opening this door. He quickly opened it to see Callie lying on the floor, Arizona hovering over her. Blood completely surrounded Callie and he could see her breaths becoming slower, and lighter. Arizona was crying when she looked over at him and started to cry even more Callie had been shot.

Mark ran over and grabbed Arizona's arms, holding her in a near death lock.

"Robbins. Go. Leave. I got this. I got her. I need her. She needs me. Go find safety. I need to save her. All she's ever done for me is save me. It's my turn now. It's my turn to walk tall and save her. Please. Just go."

Arizona didn't even think. She walked out the door and Mark slammed it shut behind her, locking it to the best of his ability. He ran over to Callie's side and took her hand. He looked at the wound, which was on her right shoulder. It was pretty deep and still bleeding, and Arizona hadn't even taken her shirt off to let it breathe a little, but that didn't shock him because he would have been in shock too. He tenderly removed her shirt, and then removed his as well, and began to apply pressure on the wound with his scrub. She looked up at him and smiled, and he heard her laugh. It was barely there, but he heard it. She squeezed his hand and he saw a tear stream down her face. He started to cry even harder as he looked into her eyes, because he could see the pain in them. Her entire body was shaking and he wanted to keep her warm, somehow, so he picked her up and sat her in his lap, and held her tightly, still keeping pressure on the wound. Her shivers started to fade away but she was still hurting. He could feel it in her body. He knew her body so well, and Mark could feel the pain just through her breaths, through her slight movements. Mark kissed her forehead and squeezed her tighter.

Mark nearly gasped when he saw Callie's face looking up at him. She smiled at him, with tears in her eyes. Mark bent his head and kissed her on the lips, and pulled away quickly. He didn't want her to use up the energy she had left.

"I love you Mark," he heard her say, softly, with a rasp. She couldn't talk very well but she tried.

"I love you too Callie. I love you too."

Just as he spoke the words he had longed to say for so long, the door swung open. They were safe. The shooter had killed himself and Callie was going to be transported to another hospital now, the one that Karev had been transported to. Mark helped lift Callie onto the stretcher and followed them outside the hospital, gripping onto her hand the entire time.

In the ambulance, Mark didn't let go of her hand for one second. He stared into her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her every once in a while, keeping her calm. Once they got into the hospital Mark sat in the waiting room, until the surgeon came out and told him that she had made it and that she was okay, and that he could go see her now.

Once again, Mark ran. Mark ran as fast as he could, but for better reason this time. She was saved. She was okay. He pushed open the door and nearly fell on the ground, leading Callie into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, you're definitely back," Mark laughed, running over to her, hugging her carefully, not wanting to budge her wound.

"You saved my life Mark," she said once he sat on the edge of her bed.

Mark smiled at her. "It was the least I could do."

"You also told me that you loved me."

He blushed, and looked down at his hands, but quickly looked back up at her. "Yes, that I did."

"Did you mean it?"

He rose an eyebrow up at her and smiled that devious smile, and quickly kissed her on the lips, with a lot more passion this time, and it was a hell of a lot longer. He could feel Callie grinning against his lips.

"Does that answer your question?"


End file.
